El aumento del Segundo
by JupiterGodess
Summary: Aspros está muerto. Defteros ha decidido su camino, pero solo después de hablar con Sísifo está listo para abrazar por completo su nuevo papel. Amistad Sísifo / Defteros.


**Aumento del segundo**

Defteros miró hacia las estrellas. La noche fue suave, como debería ser en una primavera griega.

En el interior, él no era suave.

Solo habían pasado unas pocas horas desde que había matado a su hermano. Mató a su hermano ... Levantó una mano y la miró. Parecía limpio, pero sabía que estaba realmente manchado con la sangre de su hermano. Para su sorpresa, sintió lágrimas en sus ojos. ¡Maldición! ¡Se suponía que no debía llorar! ¡Se suponía que no debía dejar que sus emociones lo gobernaran! ¡Él era un demonio, después de todo! La mala estrella gemela del destino. El segundo…

Y todavía. La pregunta permaneció.

, Aspros ... ¿por qué has hecho esto? ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu promesa?'  
Una repentina presencia lo hizo ponerse en pie. Mirando hacia abajo desde el techo del templo de Géminis, forzó la vista para ver quién había venido. De alguna manera, esa prescencia se sintió familiar ...

Una figura alada salió de la entrada del templo. Defteros inhaló bruscamente. Esas alas pertenecían a una sola persona en todo el Santuario.

„¡Sísifo!", él llamó. La figura se detuvo y lo miró.  
„Buenas tardes, Defteros", el Sagitario de cabellos castaños respondió. „ ¿Cómo estás?"  
Después de un segundo de vacilación, Defteros saltó del tejado, se plantó frente a Sísifo y miró esos ojos azules. Finalmente gruñó: „ ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"  
„ Bueno, ya ves ..." ¿Defteros imaginó cosas o realmente había preocupación en la voz del arquero? „ Escuché sobre lo que le sucedió a Aspros, y quería decir que lo siento profundamente. Además, estoy preocupado por ti. Además ... escuché que tienes la intención de retirarte a la isla de Kanon. ¿Estas seguro que quieres hacer esto?"  
„ Oooh, estoy emocionado. ¿Desde cuándo debe preocuparse un segundo, una sombra?"  
Sísifo lo estudió por un largo rato, mirando esos ojos del mismo azul que los suyos. Finalmente, él respondió.

„ No necesitas esconder tu dolor detrás de la rudeza, Defteros. Lo veo claramente. No lo niegues. Sientes dolor, aunque no quieras admitirlo tú mismo."  
Nuevamente, en contra de su voluntad, Defteros sintió lágrimas en sus ojos. Se giró bruscamente para que el otro no los viera.

„Idiota estúpido ", él gruñó. „No sé de lo que estás hablando."  
„De verdad?"  
Algo en el tono de Sísifo lo hizo volverse. Cuando miró el rostro del Santo de Sagitario, encontró una preocupación profundamente sentida y ... sí, dolor.

„¿Qué ... por qué ... por qué estás tan dolorido?", tartamudeó. „¿Por qué esa preocupación por mí?"  
„Tres razones, de hecho", el hombre de cabellos castaños respondió, con voz cálida, calmada y tranquilizadora. „ En primer lugar, porque Aspros era un buen hombre. Lo conozco desde la infancia, lo sabes. En realidad, sigo creyendo que tenía un buen corazón para sí mismo. En segundo lugar: me preocupa porque no eres una sombra, ni un segundo. Ahora no, y nunca lo fuiste. Especialmente ahora, ya que asumirás el deber del Santo Géminis. Saliste de las sombras, Defteros. En tercer lugar ... Aspros ... me pidió que cuidara de que le ocurriera algo."  
El geminiano miró a Sísifo por un segundo, completamente desconcertado. Entonces las palabras se hundieron, y las lágrimas regresaron una vez más. Esta vez, sin embargo, no tuvo la fuerza para luchar contra ellos. Era como si su fuerza fuera absorbida por las palabras del arquero. Quería gritar, enfurecerse, golpear al estúpido idiota. En cambio, el dolor en su pecho pareció crecer a una nueva altura y explotar en su pecho. Corrió hacia Sísifo, presionó su rostro contra el frío metal del chaleco de su armadura y lloró. Lloraba como nunca antes. Toda la vergüenza había desaparecido, solo existía el dolor. Manos cálidas lo abrazaron y le acariciaron el pelo.  
„Está bien, está bien", el Sagitario murmuró suavemente. „ Llora mientras puedas, Defteros. Puedes ser un demonio después, pero por ahora, llora. Porque no habrá un hermano además del que perdiste. Créame ... sé cómo se siente perder un hermano."  
Cuando Defteros finalmente se calmó, dio un paso atrás.

„Lo siento ", murmuró, borrando las últimas lágrimas en su rostro. „ Yo ... No sé lo que me ha vencido. No debería haberme dejado ir así."  
„ Oye, dije que está bien." Sísifo le sonrió tristemente. „Como dije, solo tenías a este hermano, y ahora se ha ido. Ya sabes, dicen que los gemelos siempre comparten un vínculo especial. Perder la mitad de uno mismo siempre es doloroso. Se triste ahora, Defteros. Puede ser un demonio a partir de mañana, pero esta noche, llorar su pérdida de manera apropiada."  
Después de un momento de silencio, dijo el Géminis: „ Puedo recordar claramente. Fue una noche estrellada como esta, cuando Aspros me dio su promesa hace tantos años. Pero ... él se olvidó de mí, Sísifo. Olvidó lo que me prometió y yo continué escondido. Eres el único que sabe de mi existencia. ¿Y ahora me dices que te pidió que me cuidaras si le ocurría algo? Yo ... No puedo decidir si amar u odiar a mi hermano."  
„¿Por qué no ambos?", Sísifo sugirió. „ Ámalo por todas las cosas buenas que hizo, y lo odia por todos sus graves errores.."  
„Tch…"  
„¿Qué?"  
„ ¡Como si eso fuera tan fácil!", Defteros chasqueó. Luego continuó en un tono más tranquilo. „ Pero te agradezco, Sísifo. Tus palabras me hicieron sentir lo suficientemente fuerte como para asumir los deberes de mi hermano. Hace bien en tener a alguien que aprecia la propia existencia." Le dio al arquero un abrazo fuerte y breve, como él y Aspros siempre habían compartido. „ Gracias... mi amigo. Creo que ahora estoy listo para recorrer adecuadamente el camino que he elegido ... y para cumplir con mi deber como Gemini Gold Saint.."  
Con eso, desapareció de nuevo en las sombras, dejando atrás una figura solitaria y alada de pie bajo la luz de la luna.

Nota del autor:

Un pequeño fanfiction sobre Sísifo y Aspros, teniendo un corazón a corazón después de la muerte de Aspros. Es bastante viejo, y podría haberlo escrito un poco diferente hoy. Y he hecho algunas pequeñas modificaciones a la versión que cargué en DeviantArt.

Sí. Lo sé. Defteros y llorando? Como dije, es un poco más viejo. Y Defteros sigue siendo un ser humano como todos los demás, no importa cuán demonio quiera ser. Todavía era un niño que amaba a su hermano mayor. Suspiro ... de alguna manera me encanta la amistad entre los dos gemelos Géminis y Sagitario en la Saga Clásica y en Lost Canvas. Y realmente deseaba que Sísifo hubiera conocido a Defteros antes. Ese capítulo adicional de Gaiden de Defteros implica que Sísifo ha oído hablar de Defteros (tal vez incluso de manera ordenada antes de esa escena), pero nunca lo conoció. Quiero decir, deben haberse unido de alguna manera por el dolor de la muerte de Aspros ¿no?

De todos modos, espero que disfruten! :D


End file.
